


Safe Harbour

by sephirothflame



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part about their marriage is, when Brian has needs, they get taken care of. Even when he's woken up in the middle of the night in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a universe that has Sedoretu and Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Brian and Letty know it's blasphemous for them to fuck as evening man and evening woman but they don't really care, Dom and Mia do _not_ have sex. Also, references to Isabella, who is Dom and Brian's daughter. I think that is all of the main things. I have a whole timeline in my head because I'm a freak, haha.
> 
> kinks: m/f/m, all kinds of oral (blow jobs, cunnilingus, rimming), preheat, partner sharing, bare backing, mentions of knotting, marking, Sedoretu

Brian isn’t sure what wakes him up at first. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know it’s not quite morning, he’s always had an excellent internal clock. The steady sound of Dom’s snores fills the room, their bodies tangled together on a mattress that wasn’t quite big enough for the both of them. It was safe, warm, and Brian sighed heavily before trying to snuggle closer.

 

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and a gentle finger soothes them back down again. “Shh,” a soft voice murmurs.

 

Brian cranes his neck and squints in the dark to make out Letty’s dark silhouette. “Hey,” he says. It’s more difficult than it has any right to be to turn around in Dom’s arms, twisting in the sheets and tangled limbs until he’s facing Letty, who doesn’t move from her spot perched on the edge of the bed.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” she says, apologetically. Her fingers smooth Brian’s curls out of his face, her nails scraping along his scalp gently in an affectionate pet. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Where’s Mia?” Brian asks. He relaxes back into Dom’s arms, despite the tickling breath on the back of his neck. His heart skips a beat. “Are Izzy and Jack okay?”

 

“Yeah, they’re fine,” Letty says. “They’re sleeping. You just smell so good.”

 

Instantly, Brian feels a chill settle low in his stomach. He pulls his arm up to sniff at himself, and he can smell the telltale scent of Heat. It’s low and subtle still, but if it bothered Letty enough to drag her into Dom’s room, it would be coming on fast this time. “Shit, I’m sorry. I thought I had more time.”

 

“It’s okay,” Letty says. Her fingertips skim along Brian’s hairline, before she drags her nails through his curls in a gentle rubbing pet. Maybe you’re just Nesting.”

 

It’s entirely possible, but Brian doubts it. His cycles always hit hard and fast, and it’s always in desperation to be knotted and bred. Mia was lucky that somewhere down the road her Heats went from being about sex to something more matronly more often than not. Brian would give anything for the neediness to melt away into Nesting. Blankets and pillows that smell like the Sedoretu and cuddles with the kids for three days sounds better than begging Dom to fuck him. Not even Letty’s monstrous purple strapon was good enough when his Heat came in full.

 

Besides, their tentative agreement not to have anymore kids kinds of sours the entire experience of being bred when your partner doesn’t even want you to get pregnant.

 

“Do you want me to draw you a bath?” Letty asks, her nails still scraping gently, soothing. “Mia picked up the twins some new bubble bath. Smells like strawberry.”

 

Brian shakes his head before his brain reminds him it’s dark out yet. “No,” he says softly. He doesn’t want to move, and not just because Dom is a bear and it’s impossible to get out of his grip before he’s ready. “You can keep doing that thing with your nails, if you want.”

 

Letty laughs softly, and presses her nails down a little harder and drags a small moan out of Brian. “Just once, I’d like to be the one to take you to the Heat hotel. Dom has no idea how lucky he is.”

 

“I know exactly how lucky I am.” Dom’s voice is low rumble, gravelly with sleep, and his lips press against the back of Brian’s neck. “What time is it?”

 

“Go back to sleep,” Letty says, fondly. “I’m just going to rub your pretty omega’s head until he falls asleep.”

 

Brian’s stomach lurches when Dom’s hand presses against the flat of his belly, nails scraping through the coarse hairs trailing lower from his belly button. “Not that head, Dom.” He says, cheeks flushing, but Brian really doesn’t mind.

 

“I dunno, I bet Letty is up for a tag team,” Dom says. His lips trail along Brian’s shoulder, and he sighs happily against Brian’s soft skin. “God, you smell amazing.”

 

“I just want to sleep,” Brian whines softly. “I have to take the kids to school in - “ He squints at the cable box, just to get his bearings straight. “Four hours.”

 

“Sounds like plenty of time to tuck you back in,” Letty says, fingers twisting in Brian’s hair. “If you want.”

 

And Lord help him, Brian has no idea how he’s supposed to say no when he’s got two alphas touching him and promising to tear him apart and put him back together. He swallows around the lump in his throat and licks his chapped lips. “Yeah, that sounds okay to me.”

 

Letty’s grin looks almost feral in the dark and Brian loves it. She presses a kiss to Brian’s lips and there is nothing chaste about it. Letty kisses to claim; a bruising pressure where they meet, her tongue pressing into his mouth to stake out every inch of him, and her teeth nip and nibble until his lips feel raw. It’s so possessive it makes Brian weak in the knees, his heart thudding through his chest even as Dom’s warm hand circles his cock.

 

Brian is stuck between them, Letty surging forward and pressing him back against Dom’s chest. She pauses long enough to pull of her sleep top, skin bare beneath save for simple cotton panties. It makes Brian’s cock throb hard, hips ratcheting up into Dom’s fist, and Brian doesn’t ask for permission before reaching up to cup her breasts in his hands. They fit perfectly in his palms, her nipples beading up though he’s doing little more than knead her.

 

“Maybe this isn’t the best position,” Dom says, amused. He kisses the back of Brian’s neck, his shoulder, any part he can reach to drag his lips across. “I want to watch you fuck her,” he murmurs, voice low and heady. “Want to fuck your tight ass while she sits on your face.” He presses his hips against Brian’s, his cock rubbing against Brian’s naked skin and leaving sticky trails in his wake.

 

“Where do you want him?” Letty asks. She covers Brian’s hands with her own, forcing him to grope where she wants, their thumbs brushing against her nipples and her breath shuddering. “Your bed, your rules, Toretto.”

 

Dom growls quietly and seems to take a lot out of him to pull away from Brian. He drags Brian by his hips, forces him to roll onto his back. In a heartbeat, he shoves Brian’s thighs aside and makes room for himself between them. “You smell too good to share,” Dom growls, leaning in and biting at Brian’s nipples. “Wanna fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight.”

 

“You’ll have all week for that,” Letty says dismissively. She doesn’t need to be told where she’s wanted, shimmying out of her panties and throwing her leg over Brian’s chest. She rakes her fingers through his hair, tugging hard enough to make him moan and forcing his head back. “You gonna be a good boy and eat me?”

 

“Yes,” Brian says breathlessly. His hands come up to squeeze her thighs, kneading gently. He’s torn between gripping the slats in the headboard for leverage or dragging her in closer. He doesn’t know what will make her happier, outside of her actually getting where she wants. “Please, let me. I want you so bad. Wanna suck your - “

 

Brian curses, head thumping back on the pillow as his hips shove up. The warm mouth wrapped around his cockhead is completely unexpected, though it shouldn’t be. Brian knows better than to let himself get distracted by Letty, because Letty and Dom have been tag teaming omegas in bed for years.

 

“Please,” Brian chokes out, and he doesn’t know who he is asking for what. Dom is a tease, his tongue barely tracing the slit on the head of Brian’s cock, lips wrapped around him with barely there suction. Letty is so close Brian can smell her though, her slick folds just out of reach, and he wants to bury his face between her thighs and eat her out until she collapses from exhaustion. “Please.”

 

Dom’s hands squeeze Brian’s thigh, his balls, and Letty pushes herself forward until she’s straddling Brian’s face. holding him in position with a death grip in his hair. As far as Brian is concerned, this is the absolute best place he could ever possibly be. He’s held in place, exactly where they want him, and the first brush of Brian’s tongue to Letty’s slick folds is timed almost perfectly with Dom opening his mouth and taking Brian deeper. It’s perfect.

 

Brian moans, guttural, and tries not to let the tingling feeling in the base of his spine to get the best of him. He can feel the sweat starting to stick to his skin, the jackhammering of his heart. He doesn’t let his body set the pace. If Brian is going to do this, he’s going to do this right. Even if that means digging his heels into the mattress while he kisses and licks the inside of Letty’s thighs while she pants above him and Dom swallows around him.

 

While the sex is mindblowing, Brian hates being in Heat. He hates the feeling of losing control over himself. He doesn’t want to be mindless, he wants to be able to plan ever soft brush of his tongue and control the urge to thrust up into Dom’s mouth. They’re torturing him, he knows they are, even if they aren’t doing it on purpose. It’s so hard not to give into the desire just to take it and he hopes they can appreciate his efforts.

 

“Just fucking do it already, O’Conner,” Letty moans. She grips his hair so tight it’s bordering on painful, fingers spasming in indecision before she lets him go. She grabs the headboard so hard it smacks against the wall, and she uses her free hand to snake between her thighs and part her lips so Brian has no choice to do what she wants.

 

Being forced to nibble and suck on her clit isn’t the worst thing in the universe; far from it. Her hips ratchet instinctively, pressing closer to what she wants, and Brian has to grab her thighs to keep her from suffocating him. He can feel Dom’s laughter, deep in his throat and reverberating through Brian’s cock, and it takes everything in Brian not to thrust up and come. Safe to say he knows exactly what Letty is feeling in that moment.

 

Dom’s fingers squeeze around the base of Brian’s cock, jacking him tightly. When he pulls off to speak, Brian chokes back a whine. “Think he’s in it far enough for his dick to stand a couple rounds, or you want me to save this for you?”

 

Letty makes a noise, probably trying to sound casual and contemplative but she just sounds frustrated. “Save it,” she manages to choke out. She can’t stop the rolling of her hips in time with Brian’s tongue tracing up her slit, trying to force him deeper. “Lick his asshole if you gotta sate your oral fixation but I am riding that as soon as I’m done here.”

 

Brian chokes back a laugh and digs his nails into her thighs. “Maybe you’re going to be here a long time, then,” he jokes. He presses his tongue to her slick hole, teasing it in. He should have known what was coming, but there isn’t much time to process between Dom spreading Brian’s ass open and his tongue pressing against his hole.

 

“You’re still loose from last night,” Dom says, amused. His voice rumbles in all the best ways, making Brian’s cock throb.

 

Brian almost wishes they’d let him come. He could probably get another one up for Letty, given enough time. His Heat is coming on, there’s no denying that, and maybe this will be the trigger for his body to go full blown about it. Brian could go for a limited refractory period right now, knowing the kinds of plans they have for him.

 

“You still taste like watermelon,” Dom continues, pushing his thumb inside of Brian and his tongue follows after. He knows exactly how to tease Brian’s rim to make him whimper, choking back noises as he surges up and sucks on Letty’s clit eagerly. Every drag of Dom’s tongue, every rough thrust of his finger into Brian, is driving him mad.

 

Almost mindlessly, Brian finds himself mirroring the movements on Letty. He lets go of her thigh to push two fingers inside of her. She’s so wet, so eager, that he’s met with no resistance and he pumps them up inside of her as best he can, given their angle. His tongue teases her clit, barely there touches before he nips gently and tongues her in earnest. Brian moans around her swollen nub, so eager to please and desperate to get her off, and she is panting heavily above him.

 

Letty presses down on Brian harder, fingers spasming as she tries to keep herself exposed to him. “Don’t you fucking stop, O’Conner,” Letty chokes out. Whimpers die in her throat, half moans flooding Brian’s space. Her hips jerk, desperate, and their is a warm rush of fluid when she comes, a bitten off cry swallowed in the night. “Brian!”

 

Brian doesn't stop, doesn’t let himself be distracted by Dom pushing two fingers in his ass and pressing up against his prostate. Brian works Letty through it, ignoring the slick covering his face, because he can feel Letty’s pulse throbbing in her clit and he won’t stop sucking it until she’s done quivering on top of him.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so bad,” Dom growls against Brian’s thigh. He nuzzles the soft skin, the downy hairs standing on end as Dom licks patterns into his skin. “So fucking hot, watching Letty use your mouth. Wanna take you for my own. Pump you full of come…” He presses his fingers up, grazing Brian’s prostate, and Brian shudders.

 

He’s not sure how he’s supposed to survive more than five seconds with Dom inside of him and Letty around him, but Brian is more than happy to try. He whines when Letty throws her knee over him, slipping outside of his reach. He drags his sticky fingers over her ass, down her thigh. “Nooo.”

 

Letty swats his hand away, and leans over to rifle through Dom’s beside table. She’s intentionally left herself on display, swollen lips just within touching distance of Brian’s fingers. “Just gotta find the lube so Dom doesn’t literally tear you a new one.”

 

“Don’t need lube,” Brian objects. He probably does, it having been so long between Dom bending him over last night and taking him and now. The same washcloth that wiped away Dom’s come wiped most of the slick from between Brian’s thighs though, and anything that had been left has probably dried up by now. “I can take it.”

 

“You’re so desperate for it you’re whining,” Dom says. He laughs, deep and possessive. He kisses up Brian’s thighs to his knees, and sits up between Brian’s splayed thighs. He accepts the lube when it’s handed to him, and coats his fingers and cock generously. “Bet I could push right into you.”

 

“Please do,” Brian says. He wiggles his hips, pushing his heels into the bed and forcing his ass off the bed. He grabs the closest pillow - hopes it’s Dom’s - and drags it under his hips. He’s put himself on display and Dom still takes his time about pushing fingers into Brian, just to be safe. “If you don’t fuck me, I swear to God I will find your sister, Dom.”

 

The words have the intended effect. Dom growls and pushes himself flush against Brian’s ass, his slick cock rubbing eagerly. “You’re mine.”

 

They may have a twisted Sedoretu, and ninety nine percent of the time, Dom respects that Brian is married to Mia as well. But the thought of Mia fucking Brian, or Brian fucking Mia, is almost always enough to push Dom’s hind brain into overdrive and force him to stake his claim. Dom doesn’t like to share, especially when Brian smells like Heat.

 

Really, Brian is kind of impressed that Dom hasn’t snapped at Letty since before they started.

 

“Then fuck me like you mean it,” Brian says, and he gets exactly what he wants. He feels like he’s being split open, biting his tongue to keep from shouting out as Dom spears himself inside of Brian. He’s so big that no matter how many times they do this, the first few thrusts are always the worst. Brian could be dripping slick and lube and he still can’t take Dom without a few whimpers or cries.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Letty says. She’s made herself comfortable, legs spread wide so they can watch as she fingers her clit. She rubs teasing and slow, a lot gentler than Brian has been with her tonight.

 

“Thought you wanted on top,” Brian manages to choke out. He’s grabbed the headboard, Dom’s forearm, anything to brace himself with as Dom thrusts into him hard. The angle, the pace, it’s literally punching the air out of Brian’s lungs and forcing his cock to slap against his stomach and ooze precome all over Brian’s happy trail.

 

“I just want to watch for a minute,” Letty says, eyes gleaming. “Ain’t nothing more beautiful than watching you take Dom’s cock like the pretty little omega you are.”

 

Brian bristles but bites his tongue. He’s not little, he’s not a slut. He knows what he likes and they’re married for fucksake. Brian can fantasize about getting pounded by this cock as often as he wants, it doesn’t make him anything he’s not. He sticks his tongue out at Letty to let her know there are no hard feelings, despite the fact he hates getting called out on his shit, and he ignores Dom’s dark chuckle. “I’m going to jack myself off if you don’t get on me soon.”

 

Letty hums, but makes no move to mount Brian. “Fuck him harder, Toretto. You ain’t doing a good enough job if he still has the breath to sass you.”

 

“Fuck you,” Brian says, but he laughs despite it. He drops his head back onto the pillow and doesn’t let the fear of waking up the rest of the house stop him from sounding out with each thrust. There’s no real steady rhythm, and the force and pace is punishing. It’s perfect. Brian’s fingers curl in the sheets and he forces himself to clench tight around Dom’s cock, wringing moans out of him as well.

 

Dom drags Brian’s knees up, over his shoulders, nearly bending him in half. He thrusts harder, faster, and Brian grabs the headboard for leverage to rock back and meet every thrust. “Dom,” he pants, “Fuck.” He reaches down to stroke his cock, can’t not do it, not when he’s so close, but Dom catches his wrist and squeezes it tight. Brian will be lucky if there is a ring of bruises in the morning. The thought has him leaking precome all over himself. Brian loves being bruised more than he probably should. “Dom - “

 

“Letty?” Dom asks.

 

And Christ, Brian was so into feeling Dom move inside him, he almost neglected the promise. He isn’t disappointed when Letty finally straddles him, sinking down on his cock with practiced ease. “Hey, baby,” She says, and she drags Brian’s hands to her breasts, urging him to grope. “Make it worth it.” She rolls her hips, grinding herself down on his pelvic bone, and the sound of her moaning makes Brian's cock throb. He's so close he can feel it, doesn't know how he's going to make this as good for her as it is for him.

 

There isn’t much Brian can do when he’s between them, can’t do more than just take Dom’s thrusts and try to rock his hips up to meet Letty’s in the process. He kneads her breasts, cupping and squeezing the tender flesh and tugs at the nipples lightly. He would kill to have them in his mouth, but he doesn’t think he could function enough to lick and suck while Dom is aiming for his prostate on every thrust.

 

“Dom,” Brian says, breathless. “I’m sorry - I can’t - “ He doesn’t know how much longer he can take it, can keep him from coming inside of Letty before she’s even gotten to enjoy herself. He whines in the back of his throat and pants and closes his eyes and just takes it. There's just too much going on, too many sensations to get lost in. It's overwhelming in the best possible way.

 

“Shh,” Dom says. He digs his nails into Brian’s hip, his thigh. “Just come. Everyone’s going to get taken care of.” He doesn’t relax, doesn’t slow his pace, and when Dom growls “ _come_ ” Brian can’t help but obey.

 

“Dom!” Brian cries out, shuddering. “Letty, oh, fuck.” He kneads Letty hard, drops his hands to her hips and forces her to grind down on him while he comes. He loves the feeling of pulsing deep inside of her, filling her with his come, and he can get lost in the feeling forever. It’s amazing. He wants to stay like this forever, though he knows it's far from practical.

 

When the sensations are finally too much to bear, Brian taps out. “Letty - “

 

“I got you,” Letty says. She pulls Brian free from her, but doesn’t crawl off of him. “Dom - “

 

At first, Brian doesn’t understand what’s going on. He whimpers at the loss of Dom inside of him, hole clenching desperately at nothing. As much as he hates the feeling of come drying inside of him, he hates the absence even more. He shouldn’t have said anything, he should have let Dom tie -

 

His train of thought is derailed by Letty’s sudden gasps and her dropping to her elbows on top of him. He doesn’t have to look to know Dom’s slipped out of him to push into her, and Brian’s cock gives a desperate twinge. God, that’s hot. The idea of Dom just taking them both. Brian can’t help himself when he tangles his fingers in Letty’s hair, dragging her forward for a kiss. It’s desperate, teeth clashing and nipping tongues, and she pants heavily in Brian’s mouth as Dom fucks her from behind.

 

“Fuck, Dom,” Letty says. She grabs Brian’s hair, the headboard, one for leverage and one to tug Brian exactly where she wants him as she kisses him breathless. “Brian, if you don’t touch my clit right now I’m going to bite your tongue off.”

 

Brian doesn’t hesitate to obey, reaching between them to slip his fingers between her thighs. He can feel where she is stretched around Dom’s cock, wider than she even was around Brian, and he likes knowing he is the one causes the startled break in pace of thrusts from Dom. He wants to touch, wants to taste, but he’s under orders and he has every desire to obey. He knows exactly how to rub his fingers over Letty’s clit, how to scrape his nails in a barely there touch and make her pant and moan.

 

Dom comes first, or second or third or whatever the technicalities are. Brian doesn’t fucking care. He can feel the moment Dom comes, the throbbing of his cock as he comes, his knot pushing against Letty’s hole but not pushing in, not tying. Letty would tear it off of him if he tried, and Brian would feel bad, but half the time he feels like doing the same damn thing. He rubs her clit with more determination, until she’s panting in his mouth and clenching tight around Dom and coming with a shattered cry.

 

“Fuck,” Dom says in a shaky breath. It takes him a long time to pull out, to pull away, and he places lazy kisses on Letty’s back when he does. “I don’t want to go back to sleep, now.”

 

“Good,” Letty says. She allows herself to drop on top of Brian, forcing the air out of his lungs again. She nestles her knee between his, resting her head on his chest and sighing happily. “Then you can get the rag to clean us up with.”

 

“Why do I have to be the one to put on pants?” Dom asks. He’s got a soft smile on his face that Brian can barely make out in the dark, and Brian smiles softly in return. “You two are lucky you’re fucking cute.”

 

Letty wiggles her ass and sighs happily. “Just get the fucking washcloth, Dom.”

 

Laughing softly, Dom leans over to kiss the top of Letty’s head and the corner of Brian’s mouth. “I live with a bunch of bossy bitches,” he murmurs, and he laughs when Brian punches him in the side. “Close your eyes. I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.”

 

“I never worry about that,” Brian says, smiling softly. If there is one thing he knows for sure, is that Dom will never let anything happen to his family as long as there is breath in his body. Sometimes that scares him, but right now, pre-Heat and fucked out, the omega part of Brian’s brain just finds it comforting.

 

“Close your eyes,” Dom repeats, and Brian sighs happily as he does.


End file.
